


you are my sunshine

by pwjjh99



Series: liefdesverdriet [2park] [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Soulmates, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwjjh99/pseuds/pwjjh99
Summary: to some people, their happiness didn't last long, same goes to park jihoon too.





	you are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm bored and english isnt my first language so bear with me :))

every four-years-old boys and girls could never understand why their world were painted in black and white ever since they were born, including park jihoon.

 

"mom, what colour is this blanket?" jihoon asked his mom as he pointed towards his blanket. "it's blue coloured, honey." his mom would smile as she patted the boy's head. "is it pretty?" jihoon asked again, and his mom nodded. "when can I finally see colours, like you?" 

 

"when you have finally meet your soulmate." 

 

"what is soulmate?"

 

"soulmate is a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner. you may not understand now, jihoon. but soon, when you finally meet your soulmate, you will never want to forget the feelings, because you will meet your loved one see how beautiful is this world is." his mom explained, it's true jihoon didn't understand what his mom just said but he thought soulmate means crushes.

 

but when jihoon went to primary school and even high school, meeting with girls, he didn't see colours yet felt anything. 

 

"what if my soulmate already died?" jihoon asked to his mom after he went back from school and as always, his mom would patted his back. "don't say things like that, maybe she is just from another school."

 

"mom, what if my soulmate is a boy? would you approved?" jihoon asked, half-joking but half-serious. he had been always wanting to ask this question to his mom even though most of south korean people would avoid the topic.

 

jihoon's mom smiled, "honey, if you guys love each other, why wouldn't I approve you guys? of course I would." and jihoon hugged his mom as he said, "thank you." but even so, he's almost 19 and he still can't see colours, maybe because he's a trainee after all and he didn't go out to see the world that often now. his company decided to send him and another few trainees to produce 101 after their CEO heard about the program.

 

jihoon didn't know who, and he was sure that it was just a glance towards someone, but suddenly jihoon can see all the colours. "hyung! I can see the colours!" jihoon almost screamed to one of his MAROO trainee, jongyeon. "really? who is it?" jongyeon excitedly asked because oh my god finally the kid can stop asking him what colour is everything in the room. "but I don't know who." jihoon slumped back in his seat.

 

jihoon pretty sure he glanced towards a group of boys earlier, was it MMO boys? or CUBE boys? or was it YUEHUA boys? so he decided to go to each of them, and introduced himself (awkwardly) during short break. "I'm Park Jihoon from MAROO Entertainment, nice to meet you." he said to every single of them, but no, his heart didn't skip a beat when he made an eye contact with them.

 

"trainees, gather up! those who didn't perform yet, please come to the front!" the staff announced and later, a group came to the staff. 

 

"wow it's BNM boys!" jihoon can hear other boys almost screamed. 

 

it's _him_ , jihoon thought, his heart suddenly beats fast when this one boy suddenly eye-contacted with him. 

 

"Park Woojin." jihoon suddenly said, which made jongyeon looked at him questioned. "who?" he asked. "m-my soulmate." jihoon suddenly looked down, felt embarrassed that he only find his soulmate now.

 

few days past and jihoon finally decided to confront (or confess?) at woojin. "where have you been?" jihoon spotted woojin eating alone at the cafeteria so he decided to sit in front of woojin. "um, excuse?" woojin looked up, putting down his chopsticks. "I only can see colours now because you showed up late in front of me." jihoon complained. "ah, so you are my soulmate. I can't believe the nation wink boy is my soulmate." woojin smirked. 

 

"stop it. which school are you going to?" jihoon asked, trying hard to not show his reddened face. "um, STCS?" woojin picked up his chopsticks again. "what? your school was just across my school! so it's either you don't actually go to school or you don't walk pass my school, huh?" 

 

"I rarely go to school." woojin answered, nonchalantly and jihoon wanted to flip everything. "I can't believe my soulmate is someone that is bad at school." jihoon mumbled but woojin can still hear him. "um, excuse me mr. nation wink boy, I always got straight A's in exams." jihoon tried so hard to not roll his eyes but he failed. 

 

that night, jihoon came to woojin's room (which were shared with another 3 BNM trainees). "oh! park jihoon, yes, can I help you?" youngmin asked as soon as he opened the door. "um, I can't sleep." youngmin looked at jihoon puzzled. 

 

"can I sleep here?" 

 

_wait, why would jihoon came to BNM's room? is it-_

 

"hey, woojin! what is my hair colour?" youngmin turned to woojin, ignoring jihoon for a while. "um, it is red?" woojin answered and the whole room suddenly make this weird noise. 

 

"omg! woojin can see colours!" -youngmin 

"WOOJIN HAVE FINALLY MET HIS SOULMATE I CANT BELIEVE!!" -donghyun

"I'm going to get mr. wink boy as my brother in law. my life never been this blessed before." -daehwi 

 

"so, jihoon. please come in." youngmin finally turned to the boy again, just to find jihoon had been hiding his face. "don't worry, jihoon. we don't bite you, well woojin will though." donghyun joked but that made jihoon became even more redder. 

 

woojin finally get up from his bed and grabbed jihoon's wrist to make the boy came

inside. "why are you here?" woojin asked, in a concerned way. "I-I um can't sleep." jihoon said and woojin can freaking hear another 3 boys kept squealing at the back. the other three boys decided to go outside to let both of them have the room by their self.

 

"hm, what do you always do if you can't sleep?" woojin asked as jihoon leaned closer towards woojin. "I listened to songs." jihoon answered. "then why don't you just hear your songs?" woojin played with jihoon's hair. "because I have you now, I want you to sing for me." jihoon said. "but I'm a rapper jihoon, not a singer." woojin sighs but still sing a song. 

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

 

ever since that night, it became their song. everytime jihoon can't sleep or he had bad day, woojin would sing that song for the boy. even now, that they get into wanna one together, it became routine for both of them.

 

it was jihoon's birthday when both of them were busy with school. "come back early!" jihoon screamed from wanna one's living room when woojin was about to go out. "you guys literally will finish school at the same time, stop being over-dramatic what the fuck." sungwoon complained. 

 

"woojin, you are going with motorcycle to school?" jisung asked and woojin nodded. "but it's going to rain today." jisung said again, but woojin just waved him off. "ha, never listen to me that boy." jisung sighed as he continued washing the dishes with minhyun. 

 

"x minus 268278 equals to y." jihoon's math teacher said in the front when it started to rain heavily and somehow, jihoon's heart started to beat fast, something bad happened. "teacher, can I go to the toilet?" jihoon excused himself, and took out his phone as soon as he reached the toilet.

 

_the number you have dialled couldn't be reached at the moment._

 

_the number you have dialled couldn't be reached at the moment._

 

_the number you have dialled couldn't be reached at the moment._

 

"please, please pick the fuck up, woojin." jihoon said as he tried to dial woojin's number again.

 

"please." 

 

_and it's finally connected._

 

"woojin, hello?"

 

"ah hello? who is this? I need you to come to Seoul Hospital, this person got into accident in front of SOPA." the person said into the phone and jihoon dropped on his knees.

 

a few minutes later, jisung arrived at jihoon's school with other members, just to discover jihoon had been crying. 

 

"jihoon-"

 

"hyung, why? why woojin? why today?" jihoon wailed and jisung wanted to say it's okay, woojin will survive but even himself couldn't lie to the boy. their ride to the hospital only to be filled with jihoon's crying sound and older members comforting the boy. jihoon's sight became blur, colours started to fade away.

 

wanna one finally arrived at the hospital and jihoon just couldn't bare to see woojin's condition now. 

 

"hi, jihoon." woojin smiled and jihoon broke down into tears again. woojin's face doesn't even look like woojin anymore, his face were full with bruises and blood.

 

"hey, look at me." woojin said when jihoon didn't look into woojin's eyes. "i'm going to be okay." woojin said again, but even himself knew he was lying. 

 

"why do you insisted on riding your motorcycle when jisung hyung already said it's going to rain?" jihoon sobbed. "it's your birthday, so I thought it would be great if I can buy you a cake and pick you up from school." woojin said, and jihoon cried even harder.

 

jihoon looked down again, and woojin lifted up jihoon's chin. "hey, it's going to be okay." but when jihoon didn't stop crying, woojin decided to sing.

 

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cried_

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

 

_I'll always love you and make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me and love another_

_You'll regret it all some day_

 

woojin sobbed as he sung the song, even other wanna one members can't help but cry too. woojin held jihoon's hands tighter when he felt its getting harder for him to breath. 

 

"sorry, jihoon, I should have kiss you when I can." woojin said, before he breathed out his last breath, his grips on jihoon's hands loosen. 

 


End file.
